24fandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Day 5 characters
This is a list of unnamed characters with lines who appeared in Season 5 of 24. The list has been cross-referenced from the list-by-occupation articles at the top of the Unnamed characters directory page. For consistency, do not link directly to the character entries here, instead, link to the character's entry over on the appropriate list-by-occupation article. Civilians Meghan's son Anton Beresch and his cell of Dawn Brigade terrorists took over Ontario Airport to prevent the signing of an Anti-terrorism treaty between the U.S. and Russia. Among the hostages there were a mother named Meghan and her young son. Meghan cradled her boy to protect him during the ordeal, and tried to comfort him in the early minutes of the takeover. : Meghan's son was played by Joey Munguia in "Day 5 9:00am-10:00am". Businessman hostage .]] Anton Beresch and his cell of Dawn Brigade terrorists took over Ontario Airport to prevent the signing of an Anti-terrorism treaty between the U.S. and Russia. His men shot several security guards and executed three other civilians. This businessman was the second; he was grabbed from among the hostages by Beresch's lieutenant. He told Beresch that he had a wife, but Beresch simply stated that he had one also. The businessman was the first of two to be executed on live national television. : The businessman was played by Lou Richards in "Day 5 9:00am-10:00am". Student hostage .]] Shortly after 10am, Anton Beresch had his lieutenant choose a second hostage from the captured civilians at Ontario Airport, to execute on his live broadcast. The terrorist chose a man with a yellow tie. Beresch recognized this man as his group's secret "sleeper" terrorist, so he told his lieutenant to pick someone else. The lieutenant then grabbed a young student, so Beresch killed him in front of the camera. This was the last hostage to die before the successful raid led by Curtis Manning. : The student was played by Jerad Anderson in "Day 5 10:00am-11:00am". Spokesman Before President Charles Logan and Russian President Yuri Suvarov signed the Anti-terrorism treaty of Day 5, they were introduced to the public by this spokesman. While he talked, President Logan learned from Mike Novick that he had to stall the signing if possible, to give CTU Los Angeles time to rescue hostages at Ontario Airport. : The spokesman was played by Mark Henderson in "Day 5 10:00am-11:00am". Mall manager After killing the terrorist Komar and forcing Polakov to flee, Jack Bauer ordered the manager of the Sunrise Hills Shopping Mall mall to evacuate everyone because of the nerve gas in the ventilation. The manager was stunned but radioed for an evacuation when Jack pointed his pistol at him. He also told Jack where the power source for the ventilation system was. : The mall manager was played by Jay Gordon in "Day 5 2:00pm-3:00pm". Baggage handler with bags]] A team of baggage tossers loaded up the luggage compartment of Flight 520 with suitcases and bags. One handler yelled to another that they were finished, and while they were distracted, Jack Bauer snuck into the plane. : The baggage handler was played by Adam Donshik in "Day 5 1:00am-2:00am". Woman at bar ]] A man named Ross repeatedly tried to pick up an attractive woman who was drinking at a hotel bar in Los Angeles. When the woman finally rejected Ross outright and left the bar, Ross called her "feminist" and a "21st century woman". He then tried to hit on Chloe O'Brian, who was busy trying to unravel the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy, and who knocked him out with a taser. : The woman at the bar was played by Lissa Pallo in "Day 5 2:00am-3:00am". Flight passenger 1 The passengers aboard diplomatic Flight 520 experienced dangerous turbulence when Jack Bauer tampered with flight hardware. One male passenger got out of his seat and asked the attendant Sue what was going on, but Jack threatened the man with his pistol. The passenger alerted the rest of the cabin that Jack was armed, so Jack had to threaten everyone to maintain order. : "Passenger #1" was played by Perry Kelly in "Day 5 2:00am-3:00am". Flight passenger 2 A female passenger aboard diplomatic Flight 520 watched the unconscious body of George Avila slump to the ground during turbulence, and leapt out of her seat, shouting in fear. A nearby male passenger was distraught by this, and demanded to know what was going on. Sue, a flight attendant, assertively demanded that he sit down. He hesitated but returned to his seat. He and the other passengers later put their hands on their heads when Jack Bauer took the cabin hostage. : "Passenger #2" was played by Keith Pillow in "Day 5 2:00am-3:00am". Flight passenger 3 When Jack Bauer snuck out from the baggage hold of diplomatic Flight 520, he first walked past a European woman. The passenger eventually sat next to George Avila, the Air Marshal, but noticed that he was unconscious when his body slumped to the ground during turbulence. She was shocked, and jumped screaming from her seat. When Jack Bauer took the passenger cabin hostage, he just finished searching through her purse for an audio recording when Chloe O'Brian called to inform him that the evidence he sought was with the co-pilot, not with the passengers. : The "European Woman" was played by Aleksandra Kaniak in "Day 5 2:00am-3:00am". CTU agents Airport footage agent Following the hostage crisis at the Ontario Airport, Agent Manning asked an agent in a tactical van to to prepare the airport's recent security camera recordings. At roughly 11:05am they sorted through various camera angles and found footage showing the yellow-tie man suspected to be a sleeper terrorist. The agent displayed footage until they located the storage room where the terrorist went. Curtis left him with a field team to investigate. : The CTU agent was played by Eric Strikland in "Day 5 11:00am-12:00pm". Archives worker Under intense pressure from President Charles Logan, Lynn McGill irrationally forced some of the agents at CTU Los Angeles to follow leads without his knowledge. McGill called this archives worker to check the phone logs of Audrey Raines, suspecting that she had called Jack Bauer. The worker pulled up the log, but it was quickly wiped for Audrey by Chloe O'Brian. : The archives CTU worker was played by Tony Wayne in "Day 5 3:00pm-4:00pm". : ''Tony Wayne also played Agent Powers during Day 2. Stenger escort agent identification of Audrey to Jack]] As Jack and Curtis escorted Collette Stenger into CTU Los Angeles, one of the accompanying CTU agents informed Jack that Stenger had identified Audrey Raines in photographs on the ride over. This seemed to confirm Stenger's claim that Audrey sold her secret information. It enraged Jack, who threatened Stenger because he knew implicitly that Audrey was innocent. : The escort agent was played by Tohoru Masamune in "Day 5 9:00pm-10:00pm". Government officials Logan's Attorney General The Attorney General in President Logan's Cabinet was contacted by Chloe O'Brian from CTU LA during the final hour of Day 5. Chloe told him that she had an important recording of President Logan which he needed to hear, but the Attorney General was initially very opposed to listening to it because it was taken secretly. With Karen Hayes and Bill Buchanan listening, Chloe played it anyway, and they all heard President Logan threaten the First Lady and incriminate himself in the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy. The Attorney General quickly notified the proper authorities. President Logan was discreetly taken into custody by his own Secret Service agents and Federal Marshal Holtzman at the end of his memorial speech for David Palmer. : ''Logan's Attorney General was played by Dan Ziskie in "Day 5 6:00am-7:00am". Medical staff Evelyn Martin's paramedic Evelyn Martin, assistant to the First Lady Martha Logan, suffered a gunshot wound from Christopher Henderson because she had evidence that could bring down his boss, President Charles Logan. With help from Jack Bauer and Wayne Palmer, she escaped from Henderson with her young daughter Amy. They could not get Evelyn to a hospital, however, because Henderson's men were monitoring the emergency lines, waiting to discover her location. With little choice, Bauer and Palmer left Amy alone with her injured mother in a motel room. The young girl called 911 when Evelyn collapsed, and unwittingly gave up their location in the process. Two paramedics arrived to assist. One of them addressed Evelyn by name, and she became cognizant of the danger since her name had been revealed. Not a moment later, Henderson appeared and killed the paramedic and his assistant. He then extracted the location of Bauer and Palmer from Evelyn. : The paramedic was played by Jorge Noa in "Day 5 11:00pm-12:00am". News reporters Palmer death reporter David Palmer is dead]] In the first hour of Day 5, a FOX news reader reported on the upcoming anti-terrorism treaty signing between the US and Russia; his report played in the background as former President David Palmer spoke to his brother Wayne before his assassination. This news reader soon announced that Palmer was assassinated. The report was watched Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler, who were about to visit Rick Rosen. : This news anchor was played by John Beard in "Day 5 7:00am-8:00am". FOX hostage news reader At around 9:13am, a FOX news reader summarized the terrorist broadcast of Dawn Brigade separatist Anton Beresch, who had taken a number of civilians hostage at the Ontario Airport in southern California. He restated that Beresch wanted President Logan to repudiate his own anti-terrorism treaty. Logan lost his nerve following the broadcast. Later that hour, Evelyn Martin went to turn off this broadcast to reduce Martha Logan's stress. Then at about 10:20, Logan watched the FOX anchor report statements from the White House which confirmed he will still sign the treaty, noting that the lives of about 60 hostages were in question. Logan was interrupted by Mike Novick, whose encouraging news about the rescue effort did little to comfort him. This newscaster's report was among the broadcasts later viewed by James Nathanson while he spoke to Ivan Erwich about the retrieval of the Sentox nerve gas. : The news anchor was played by Steve Edwards in "Day 5 9:00am-10:00am" and "10:00am-11:00am". KRLH field reporter During the hostage crisis at the Ontario Airport, a KRLH field reporter stated that another hostage had been executed during the unfolding tragedy. The broadcast was watched by Beresch who was waiting for Logan to repudiate his own anti-terrorism treaty. When the President did not back down, Beresch coerced Jack Bauer to help him plan an ambush on the CTU hostage rescue party. At 10:18 the reporter spoke over pre-recorded footage of Logan, and again was watched anxiously by Beresch, and again no word was given if Logan would call off the treaty. At midnight, the KRLH field reporter was present at one of many military checkpoints in Los Angeles. He noted that martial law was kept in place by President Logan even though the President had already stated that the terrorist danger had passed, and despite criticism from legislators and civil rights advocates. The President watched this report, and turned it off when his conspirator Christopher Henderson called him. Logan sustained martial law only to assist Henderson in capturing Jack Bauer. : This field reporter was played by Mark Thompson in "Day 5 10:00am-11:00am" and "12:00am-1:00am". Palmer memorial reporter Logan will deliver a eulogy]] A FOX field reporter made a televised announcement that President Charles Logan would deliver a speech in memorial of the recently assassinated former President David Palmer. The news report was watched by First Lady Martha Logan when Mike Novick entered the room to discuss a plan to bring Logan to justice for his involvement in Palmer's murder. : This field reporter was played by Roberto DeCastro in "Day 5 5:00am-6:00am". Non-CTU government agents CRT agent canister]] At Tyler Memorial Hospital, a chemical response team was called in to disarm a canister of Sentox nerve gas that was planted by Viktor Grigorin. One of the CRT agents told Curtis Manning that it would not be possible to disarm the device in 60 seconds, which was all the time they had. Curtis decided to run the canister out of the hospital, and there the CRT team placed it inside a sealed containment unit. : The CRT agent was played by Angelo Perez in "Day 5 5:00pm-6:00pm". Stenger's Federal Marshal from Stenger's cell]] Collette Stenger made a deal with CTU Los Angeles for immunity from prosecution, if she revealed the source of the secret information she sold to Vladimir Bierko. As part of the deal, she would be protected from interrogation, and a Federal Marshal was assigned to guard her. When Jack proved that Stenger got her information from Christopher Henderson, and not Audrey Raines as she had claimed, her immunity deal was ready to be nullified. Jack rushed ahead to interrogate her before the paperwork was filed. The Federal Marshal tried to halt him, so Jack knocked him out with a blow to the face. Jack threatened Stenger with the Marshal's weapon, so she surrendered more information about Bierko's next target, a gas distribution plant, which turned out to be the Wilshire Gas Company. : The Federal Marshal was played by Matthew Jones in "Day 5 9:00pm-10:00pm". HS field agent house]] Just after 2am, a number of agents from the Department of Homeland Security led by Ed arrived at the house of Bill Buchanan in search of Chloe O'Brian. Buchanan resisted their attempts to gain access without a warrant, and verbally stalled Ed while Chloe got away. Ed's assistant, one of the field agents, noted that a specific file visible on Buchanan's computer could only have been accessed by Chloe, indicating that she was present earlier. Karen Hayes, who was in charge of the team but wished to help Chloe escape, told the team to bring Buchanan to CTU. : The Homeland Security field agent was played by Aaron MacPherson in "Day 5 2:00am-3:00am". HS staffer with Morris flirting with the staffer]] Chloe O'Brian got security clearance to invite Morris O'Brian, her ex-husband, into CTU Los Angeles to help her with a project. The project was to outfit a micro-transmitter for Jack Bauer to place on President Charles Logan, but Chloe lied to Bill Buchanan and Karen Hayes that it was to recover a critical piece of evidence (a deleted audio recording). One of the first things Morris did at the CTU building was to flirt with an attractive staffer who had arrived with Hayes from Homeland Security. Chloe had to get his attention for him to leave the woman. : The HS staffer was played by Kate Rene Gleason in "Day 5 5:00am-6:00am". Secret Service agents Agent at Checkpoint When Chloe, Jack, and Derek arrived at Wayne Palmer's penthouse, this agent asked Chloe for her credentials, which she showed him. After verifying them, he let Chloe through. : The agent was played by Musashi Alexander in "Day 5 8:00am-9:00am". Security guards Day 5 CTU Guard #1 ]] Two security guards were sent by Bill Buchanan to bring analyst Spenser Wolff to holding when Chloe discovered Spenser was accessing files above his legal clearance. The lead guard asked Spenser to come with him, and they had words until Spenser complied. The lead guard remained at Spenser's holding room door while Bill and Chloe questioned him. Outside the room, after Spenser revealed how he had the access and why he granted Hank admittance in to CTU, the guard brought him back in. : The security guard was played by Blaine Pate in "Day 5 11:00am-12:00pm". Rossler penthouse guard 1 Jack Bauer and Curtis Manning followed a lead on the Dawn Brigade terrorist movement to Jacob Rossler, who lived in a private penthouse. When Chloe O'Brian and Spenser Wolff disabled some of the building cameras, the guard on Rossler's floor suspected something was wrong. After speaking with the entry guard (who was under duress) over the radio, Rossler's floor guard armed himself, and his partner pulled out an automatic weapon. He and his partner shot at Jack and Curtis, who came through the elevator. Curtis was struck in his bullet-proof vest, but the two guards were killed by Jack's return fire. : This security guard was played by Scott Vance in "Day 5 1:00pm-2:00pm". Rossler penthouse guard 2 Jack Bauer and Curtis Manning followed a lead on the Dawn Brigade terrorist movement to Jacob Rossler, who lived in a private penthouse. When Chloe O'Brian and Spenser Wolff disabled some of the building cameras, Jack and Curtis rushed in and forced the guard at the main desk to trick the guards on Rossler's floor. Jack coerced the guard to report that the cameras were down for some unknown reason, and that he took a bathroom break when the cameras came back on. Jack knocked him out while riding the elevator to Rossler's floor, where two other guards were killed. : This security guard was played by J. David Shanks in "Day 5 1:00pm-2:00pm". Day 5 CTU Guard #1 for admittance]] When the Dawn Brigade terrorist Ostroff entered the CTU Los Angeles building with his stolen keycard, he had to clear security. A guard asked him for his keycard, and Ostroff gave him Lynn's keycard that had been reprogrammed. The hacked card worked, and the guard admitted Ostroff. The guard succumbed to Sentox nerve gas while Bill Buchanan was on the phone after Ostroff gassed the building. : This security guard was played by Dan Warner in "Day 5 6:00pm-7:00pm". Distribution center guard ]] The security guard at the entry gate of the Wilshire Gas Company was approached by Vladimir Bierko and his Dawn Brigade terrorists in several trucks. One of them, Mikhail, leaned out and called through the gate to the guard, telling him about a special delivery. When the guard turned around to report an unscheduled arrival instead of letting them inside, Mikhail shot him twice. The terrorists broke the gate, entered, and prepared to release Sentox nerve gas into the gas company's pipelines. : The distribution center guard was played by Frank Silva in "Day 5 9:00pm-10:00pm". Homeland Security guard At roughly 12:20am, two security guards from the Department of Homeland Security approached Chloe O'Brian. One of them asked Chloe to come with them, and when she asked where, the man responded brusquely, and they took her away. Chloe was being detained because Karen Hayes and Miles Papazian, with help from Shari Rothenberg, discovered that Chloe was helping Audrey Raines against President Logan's orders. : The HS security guard was played by Larkin Campbell in "Day 5 12:00am-1:00am". Airport guard A security guard at Van Nuys Airfield granted clearance for a fuel truck to enter the airport. The guard, his partners, and the military personnel nearby who searched the bottom of the truck did not know that Jack Bauer was on top of the vehicle. Jack entered the airport unseen and snuck into Flight 520. : The airport guard was played by Bernard K. Addison in "Day 5 1:00am-2:00am". Terrorists Haas thug .]] This unnamed terrorist was the most visible of the three henchman working beneath Conrad Haas in the first hour of Day 5. When Chloe O'Brian failed to key into her car and trigger a hidden car bomb, Haas sent this henchman to pursue and kill her; she succeeded in escaping from him temporarily. Later, he and Haas (driving a van) and two other men (inside a car) followed her cab to an oil refinery. However, Jack Bauer was present, and, using smoke grenades as cover, Jack snuck up on this henchman and knifed him. Jack killed the other two, and then Haas, soon afterward. : The "terrorist" was played by Eric Winzenried in "Day 5 7:00am-8:00am". Spotter James Nathanson sent a spotter who found the corpses of Conrad Haas and his three subordinates. He reported the damage to Nathanson at about 8:09am, and mentioned that he would assemble more mercenaries to capture Jack Bauer. Instead of letting the spotter act, Nathanson instead assured him that Jack would be killed after CTU captured him. Nathanson was confident that his fellow conspirators within the government would frame Jack completely, and that he would be neutralized by them afterward. : The spotter was played by Kevin E. West in "Day 5 8:00am-9:00am". Gunman #1 .]] This terrorist was the right-hand man of Anton Beresch. He was first seen searching for Chevensky with another terrorist. He relayed several messages to Beresch, including that Achmed found Chevensky's body. He turned Chevensky's key card over to Beresch, and also assisted in executing hostages. When Jack Bauer surrendered information about CTU's raid plans, Beresch ordered this gunman to choose another hostage in place of Derek Huxley. He put on his mask and grabbed Ivan Erwich, but was quickly ordered by Beresch to choose someone else; this gunman was not aware of Erwich's "sleeper" status as a fellow terrorist. During the CTU raid within the airport, this gunman was briefly seen being shot in the back and collapsing forward, immediately before Jack freed himself from his hand restraints. : The gunman was played by V.J. Foster in "Day 5 9:00am-10:00am" and "Day 5 10:00am-11:00am". Nathanson's man When the Dawn Brigade separatists operating in the U.S. discovered that James Nathanson and his American associates planned to kill them, the separatists struck first. The first American conspirator to die was Schaeffer. Later, Vladimir Bierko sent Ostroff to kill Nathanson himself. Ostroff found only this subordinate at Nathanson's darkened computer lab, who swore he did not know the whereabouts of his boss, but Ostroff killed him anyway. Soon, associate "Alpha 7" was also assassinated, and Ostroff gunned down Nathanson from a helicopter later that hour. : Nathanson's man appeared in "Day 5 3:00pm-4:00pm". Bierko's Henchman 's technical expert.]] This henchman disguised himself as a CTU prison escort driver, and helped Vladimir Bierko's final group of terrorists free him from the transport that was heading to District. He reconnected Bierko with the last remaining canister of Sentox nerve gas. He stated, "we can't do much damage with one canister of nerve gas," to which Bierko replied simply, "you're so wrong. Let's go." Soon afterward, they used the gas to kill the crew of the Natalia, and the henchman prepared the submarine's missiles for use on American civilian targets. Jack Bauer, with the help of Agent McCullough, stabbed him through the neck. : Bierko's Henchman was played by Ravil Isyanov in "Day 5 3:00am-4:00am" (uncredited), "Day 5 4:00am-5:00am", and "Day 5 5:00am-6:00am". Bierko's Terrorist 's last separatists.]] This terrorist and a group of others freed Vladimir Bierko from a prison transport, and reconnected him with the final canister of Sentox nerve gas, which was used to kill the crew of the Russian submarine Natalia. On board the Natalia, this terrorist killed Agent McCullough with automatic weapon fire, but was himself killed by Jack Bauer. : Bierko's Terrorist was played by Clayton Barber in "Day 5 4:00am-5:00am" and "Day 5 5:00am-6:00am". Chinese agent .]] Soon after President Charles Logan was arrested for his crimes, Chinese operative Cheng Zhi managed to capture Jack Bauer. Cheng did this in response to an illegal raid on a Chinese consulate, 18 months prior, during which Jack abducted terrorist supporter Lee Jong, and during which Consul Koo Yin was accidentally shot by his own men. Cheng used this operative, who was disguised as a Secret Service agent, to trick Jack into thinking he received a private call on a ground line from Kim Bauer. When Jack answered the phone, three other masked Chinese operatives kidnapped him. On board the China Queen, this agent was again briefly visible (having a conversation with Cheng) when the other three operatives brought in Jack, battered and unable to even hold himself up. : The Chinese agent was played by Charles Chun in "Day 5 6:00am-7:00am". See also * More unnamed characters *